warhammer_fantasy_roleplay_witch_huntfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventure So Far
Expedition to Heidelburg Arrival at Heidelburg Sent by Hopkins von Garring, the Witch Hunter General, Rolf Hightower, Lorthiel, and Hansel Webster were sent to fortify Heidelburg and make preparations for his coming. When they arrived, they found the town burnt and destroyed, with no apparent culprit or survivors in the town. After finding the lone survivor, a young and beautiful girl in the midst of the ruins of the pyre, they found out what little information she knew until she revealed herself as a Chaos Witch to the adventurers. After a short battle, Hansel shot her straight in the forehead, but was pulled over the bridge when she fell and was presumably dead from the fall into the river. After the battle, the two remaining adventurers fled into the nearby church, where they encountered Peter Tsarovich, who was found in the cellar of the church, protected from the witch. After healing the hands of Rolf Hightower, the Warrior-Priest joined with the two as they investigated noises from above. Encountering a dwarven slayer, known as Arigoth, and Lintello ,a human accompanying him, they joined together when a Beastmen herd converged on the village, fleeing into the cellar. Stuck in the cellar, the adventurers did their best to find a way out, until Rolf Hightower in conjunction with Lintello, pushed open the trapdoor and blinded the Beastmen with Rolf's powerful magic. Barely escaping, they reached the bridge until Arigoth charged back at the Beastmen alongside Lorthiel. Mortally wounded by a stab to the chest, Arigoth was almost dead alongside Lintello, until Lorthiel, Rolf, and Peter used their might to free them from the Beastmen. Retreat from Heidelburg Almost safely across the bridge, the group stopped and began to heal Arigoth with the power of Sigmar. While ultimately successful, they had no time for rest as the Beastmen were becoming wild and fires were flickering in the ruins of the village. The adventurers fled when the Beastmen began to swim across the river, save Arigoth and his bard companion. Arigoth charged heedlessly into the Beastmen ranks, and his bard was compelled to follow. After giving their noble sacrifice, the adventurers were given enough time to flee Heidelburg safely. The party ran for as long as they could, until they encountered a looming, abandoned tower in the distance. After arriving inside it, the party encountered Hans, a seemingly ancient and undoubtedly insane hermit who allowed the adventurers to rest in his tower. New Faces, New Places In the wee hours of the morning, Hans woke up the adventurers and led them to a crypt beneath the tower. Lorthiel and Peter Tsarovich continued down the tunnel while Rolf retreated to Hans's room to investigate the mysterious man. While up in the tower, a man of Kislev descent rode upon horseback to the tower. Lenin the Great was journeying across the lands of the Empire for unknown reasons, but ended up on spotting a tower in the distance. As a Kislevite Lancer, he was prepared for anything that was to come at him in the surrounding area, so he set his horse outside the tower and entered. He was searching for a man named Hans, as he heard from a local tavern that he could deduce where your true love could be found. Being a foolish young man he believed the tale and found Rolf in the tower, who he believed was Hans. Only after the arrival of another man and the noises of Beastmen did he follow Rolf and find the true Hans. (Sam's character), a renown assassin in the Border Princes, was sent to do a job in the southern Empire. Traveling to his location he heard the calls of Beastmen and was forced to retreat to a tower. After finding a horse outside the ruined tower, he went inside and found Lenin and Rolf descending the tower and joined them in the tunnel to escape the Beastmen, but not before helping the horse inside and locked in a room. The Vampire Lord Lorthiel and Peter Tsarovich explored the ancient crypt, which appeared to be a sort of buried monastery underneath the tower. After discovering skeletal remains in the tomb, Hans began crying and revealed that he had betrayed them and a vampire lord emerged from the center tomb after Lorthiel opened it. Battle ensued between Peter and the vampire while Lorthiel watched Hans and destroyed any skeletal remains he could. Rolf, Lenin, and (Sam's Character) showed up in the crypt and began to battle the vampire and assisted in destroying skeletal remains. As the battle began to climax, the vampire lord disappeared in a wave of bats and the adventurers debated about pursuing the vampire lord, but had no time to think as the Beastmen were considered a more immediate threat. Leaving the tower, Lenin's steed was found hanging, skinned, from the ceiling of the tower. After further examination of the tower, blood was pooled at the base of the tower from the horse, the tower itself was ransacked, and items from all over the tower were scattered throughout. The adventurers climbed the tower and rest in one of the rooms after making a makeshift rope. Return to Heidelburg Hearing battle from the direction of Heidelburg, the adventurers rushed to the town and found the Beastmen engaged with the Witch Hunter General's army. With a powerful spell by Rolf Hightower, time was bent and the adventurers were able to slaughter the Beastmen without threat of retaliation. The adventurers were then brought back into normal time and the Witch Hunter General awaited.